Jango Fett
Jango Fett is a bounty hunter that is Boba Fett's father and is the secondary antagonist in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and is the main protagonist in the now Legends video game Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. He is one of the Star Wars galaxy's most formidable bounty hunters, and the original host in the creation of clone troopers. All these soldiers were made by cloning him. This process was made possible by the Prime Minister of Kamino, Lama Su. Bio Personality Fett is a ruthless, cool and cunning natural when it came to bounty hunting, though he can still care for others. He is primarily motivated by profit and usually only loyal to the highest bidder. Fett always focuses on maintaining peak condition with both his body, mind, and equipment. He is also quite intelligent, tactically skilled and knowledgeable in languages. Fett calculates his every move and this has almost always allowed him to either succeed in his goal or live to fight another day, preferring to evade as opposed to full on frontal combat. Despite his ruthlessness, Fett has something of a code of honor, living by the all his life and passing them on to his son. He prefers to keep to himself with only a few exceptions that managed to become close to him, including Wesell, Rozatta, and of course, his son, Boba. Weapons and Equipment Jango Fett wore a set of energized Mandalorian armor designed with a durasteel alloy and piloted a customized Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft named Slave I throughout his career, which his son Boba inherited upon his death. Fett also carried a vast array of equipment on his person. He owned a pair of customized WESTAR-34 blaster pistols that had hollowed-out grips and used a Z-6 jetpack with a built-in missile launcher. Jango was also known to use the JT-12 jetpack which was a lighter weight model of the Z-6. This jetpack was worn in the arena on Geonosis. He used a number of gadgets hidden in his gauntlets, including vibroblades, a whipcord thrower, and a ZX miniature flame projector. Abilities Fett is an extremely capable warrior and soldier, thanks to his Mandalorian training. In addition to his martial skill, he is extremely cunning and tactical in combat. Fett wears a slightly customized set of Mandalorian armor, made of durasteel alloy and packs an extremely versatile arsenal. This includes dual blaster pistols, a wrist mounted laser and flamethrower, a dart gun equipped with various darts, including Kaminoan saberdarts, a small concussion rocket in his left gauntlet, various types of gas capsules, a sonic beam, wrist blades, a wrist mounted grappling hook, a security field overloader, and electromagnetic devices in his gloves that let him grab his guns from a distance. Fett also uses a jetpack, common to Mandalorians, which came equipped with a mounted missile, a targeting computer, and flight gyros. Trivia *Jango Fett will become Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends' new enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. *Jango Fett will become Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, and their friends' new enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. *Jango Fett will become Team Chugger, he League of Ed-venturers, the Littlest Pet Shop gang, and their friends' new enemy in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Gallery Jango Fett death.png|Jango Fett's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mandalorians Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Rocketeers Category:Pilots Category:Assasins Category:Deceased characters Category:Fathers Category:Gunners Category:Tragic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Criminals Category:Selfish Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Homicidal Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Master Manipulators Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes